Gambits
Gambits are a new functionality of the battle system of the game Final Fantasy XII. During the game, combat can be controlled manually or programmed via the use of Gambits. The gambit system is slightly similar to the Macro system found in Final Fantasy XI. Like simple computers, the player can create a list of commands and dependencies to be carried out automatically by the characters to simplify the combat system. All commands relate to the character itself, the character's allies, or the enemies onscreen. Functionality Gambits are composed of an action to be taken if a certain condition is met. Actions can be either the use of items or the casting of spells & techniques. There is no action for quickenings and summons, which must be activated manually. During battle, each character can have their entire gambit list turned on or off and also have each individual gambit in their list turned on or off. Gambits can be changed at any moment during a battle. Sequential Gambits are organized in a list in order of priority. The characters start with no list of gambits and later can gain up the ability to have a list with 1, 2, 3 up to 12 gambits by buying the license for gambit slots on the License Board. Each gambit on the list is evaluated and the first gambit which has a true, actionable condition will be executed. Each time the character gets a new turn the list gets re-evaluated anew, starting with gambit #1. Action: No double casting The gambit mechanism will not revive a character who is not KO'd or recast a status buffer if the character still has it, i.e. a gambit for Haste will not be activated if the character status is already of Haste. As well, the gambit mechanism will not have two characters simultaneously cast a status buffer or revive a KO'd character twice, i.e. if two characters have a gambit set-up to revive a fallen party member, and a party member is KO'd, only one of the characters will have their gambit to revive them executed. The exceptions to the above rules are are: Steal, Poach, Drain, and Syphon which will be re-activated at every turn, even if the foe is immune or has no more items/MP to steal. Action: Constraints A gambit may not be executed, even if its condition is true, if the action it has can not be performed, i.e., a gambit with the action to cast the spell Haste will only be done if the character has enough MP to cast haste and is not under a restrictive status such as Silence, Disable, or other that prohibits the use of magick. A similar constraint applies to the usage of items, i.e. a gambit calling for the use of Hi-Potion will only get performed if there is at least one Hi-Potion in the party's inventory. Condition: Self, Ally or Foe Conditions for gambits need to be purchased at Gambit shops and are for Self, Ally, or Foe. They can also occasionally be found in treasure urns. List of Gambits There are several gambits in the game. Initially, the party starts with very little gambits to work with, but as the game progresses, the party can buy more. Ally Gambits These Gambits are under the Blue tab of the gambit menu. All conditions require a party member to be under a certain condition. Foe Gambits These Gambits are under the Red tab of the gambit menu. All conditions require an enemy to be under a certain condition. Self Gambits These Gambits are under the Yellow tab of the gambit menu. All conditions require the user to be under a certain condition. de:Gambits Category:Final Fantasy XII